It is known in the art relating to dual overhead cam engines to provide a cam cover defining a pair of laterally spaced cam chambers connected by a valley panel through which openings for spark plugs and fastening screws are provided. In a prior commercial cam cover embodiments, described in part in U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,371 assigned to the assignee of the present invention, an aluminum cover was provided with a peripheral flange and bosses for mounting screws, not described. Oil separation means were provided in the upper portions of the cam chambers.